


Runaway Wedding

by LNC



Series: Coffee Shop Playlist [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, post relationship pre reveal, the wedding is on and adrien is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: The invitations are sent, the caterers paid, and the date set.  Now if only Marinette could locate her groom.





	Runaway Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyfanatic97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazyfanatic97).

Of all the ways Marinette thought she’d be spending the morning of her wedding, the one hundred and one thousand disasters she anticipated and prepared for, somehow she missed the most obvious catastrophe of all:

“What do you mean you can’t find Adrien?”

Alya, already dressed and a vision in red, shot Nino a scathing look.

“What part of ‘don’t tell Marinette’ was unclear to you?”

Nino backpedaled. “It’s not like he’s _ gone _ gone. He’s just… not where I thought he’d be.”

But Marinette wasn’t listening. 

Already she could feel the stays of her corset tightening as she struggled to breathe. Oh god, she was going to be one of those people that got left at the altar. Hell she wasn’t even going to _ make _ it that far. Marinette could see the headlines now: Former Teen Model Adrien Agreste Finally Comes to His Senses.

Oh god. How was she going to tell her parents? And the guests? What were they going to do with all the _ food _? What would happen to–

Alya’s hands, warm and firm clasped her shoulders and squeezed.

“Hey, M, breathe, honey. Stop it. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“But what if–”

“There is no scenario in the world you could run through your crazy little head that results in Adrien Agreste _ not _ showing up at that church today.”

She bit her lip. “Alya, I don’t want to marry him if you have to threaten him.”

Alya’s grin was almost feral. “Who said anything about a _ threat _.”

Despite her rising panic, Marinette laughed. “You’d have to get behind me first.”

“I promise you, if it comes down to it, you’ll get the first swing.” Alya squeezed her shoulder again and smiled. “But M, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation. That man is crazy about you.”

It was true.

Somehow, some way, about three years into _ lycee _ Adrien Agreste noticed her. Like, _ noticed _ noticed her. It was unlooked for and surprising and such a shock to her teenage heart that Marinette actually _ laughed _ the first time he asked her out.

“No really, Marinette,” He said, all limbs and nerves and awkward teenage insecurity. “If you’re interested I’d really like to take you out.”

And really, lingering _ college _ crush aside, how could she say no?

The answer was she couldn’t. 

Marinette took his offer running and never looked back.

_ Until now _.

She fussed with the skirt of her princess gown. It was a _ Gabriel _ original, just for her, an ivory dream with gold and silver thread creating soft, illusory roses throughout the fabric. The underskirt a pink ruffled fall that _ shushed _ as she walked.

She’d never felt more beautiful when she first tried it on. Now it felt like a chiffon chafing trap.

“Don’t worry, Marinette.” Tikki whispered as Alya and Nino had it out in the dressing room. “Adrien loves you. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

_ He better be _.

Just as her thoughts turned more bloodthirsty Alya’s phone chimed out in a familiar, red alarm wail.

Marinette’s eyes snapped to her maid of honor who abandoned berating her boyfriend to check the alert.

“An akuma at the Trocadero. It looks like Chat Noir is already on the scene.”

_ Oh for fuck’s sake _.

Her hands fisted in her skirts and she felt Tikki shifting beside her.

Why _ today _?

Bad enough her groom was missing– now she had to find away to escape Alya and her cousins and her mother long enough to defeat the akuma. And dammit, she’d already done her _ hair _.

Miraculous Ladybug better be as good at fixing makeup as it was at restoring city blocks or there would be hell to pay.

“Alya,” She said, stealing herself to play the distressed bride. “You should go help Nino. I think– I think I need to be alone for a while.”

* * *

Adrien was going to _ kill _ Hawkmoth.

Of all the days to send out an akuma he had to choose the morning of his wedding. Never mind he had to convince Plagg to once, _ just this once _, go without camembert so he didn’t smell like stinky cheese or the fact that Nino had earnestly asked him if there was such a thing as a formal baseball cap.

No, instead of spending a few quiet hours preparing himself to marry the love of his life Adrien was forced to exchange his tux for leather and play supernanny to an akumatized toddler.

Needless to say, he was feeling a little rattled.

Fortunately, this akuma seemed more preoccupied playing with cars like Tonka trucks rather than causing untold mayhem. It left Chat running interference with said car’s occupants and waiting for his lady to show up to take care of the situation.

She didn’t disappoint.

Twenty minutes after he first appeared on the scene he heard the familiar whirring of her yoyo as she swung up and landed beside him.

“Let’s make this quick,” She snapped, calling on her lucky charm. A small, pink rubber ball dropped into her hand. Ladybug met his eyes as if to say _ what the fuck do I do with this? _

In the back of his mind, Chat noticed that she seemed to be more done up than usual. Her hair was arranged in an intricate knot, with glitter dusting her fringe like a halo. Her eyes were brighter, lips rosy pink, and he wondered about the special event she had planned today that left her rejecting his own wedding invitation.

“Sorry LB. That’s your area not mine.”

She huffed, shook her head, and shot off towards the akuma.

Inspiration eluded her, however, and minutes passed as they flitted around the akuma and her makeshift racetrack. He could hear the occasional beep as Ladybug’s miraculous ticked down, down, no closer to solving the riddle of the rubber ball than she had been before.

“Chat, I’ll need to recharge!”

Or at least, that’s what she was _ going _ to say before a pair of grasping, chubby fingers caught her out of the air midswing.

“Ladybug!” He cried.

The akuma cooed happily. “Dolly!”

Panic, tight, gave way to terror as his partner squirmed, helpless, her miraculous giving out its last warning before engulfing her in bright pink light. Frightened by the sudden flash, the akuma let out a cry and stumbled back, dropping its prize and sending a detransformed Ladybug falling.

Chat didn’t hesitate.

Using his baton he sprung forward, retracting it mid-leap to catch her, and cradling her close as they tumbled to a nearby roof. He winced as his back slid against the tiles, hoping his lady would be able to repair any damage and lingering soreness. He _ really _ didn’t want to limp his way through his first dance.

“Nice catch,” Ladybug breathed. His pained laugh was cut off by her startled shriek. Chat’s eyes snapped open only to see a blur of black and pink and ivory as she rolled off and away from him. “Oh my god. Oh shit, oh holy _ fuck _.”

“LB?”

Distraught, Ladybug whirled, her dress– her _ wedding _dress – swirling around her feet in the process. But it wasn’t the dress, lovely and stained though it was, that sent Chat Noir into a shell-struck daze.

“Ma– _ Marinette _?” He squeaked.

Marinette’s head snapped up and her kohl lined eyes went wide.

“No. Oh no, no, no, no, _ no. _ ” Another round of curses escaped her mouth and wow, yes, this was _ definitely _ his fiance. Unfortunately he didn’t have too much time to dwell on _ that _ particular revelation as the akuma regained its bravery and was waddling towards them again.

“Sorry my lady. Looks like we’ll have to take this freak out to-go.” Chat scooped up his partner in his arms and took off running.

Marinette’s arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck.

“Alya is going to have a fit. It took her and my mom like an hour to get my hair right.”

“I think you’re beautiful no matter what.”

Marinette snorted. “Flatterer.”

“Besides,” He said ducking into a nearby alley. “Miraculous Ladybug will put everything to rights.”

“It better,” She grumbled, squirming until he set her down. “My father-in-law will have a conniption if this dress is anything less than pristine.”

Chat winced. “Tell me about it.”

Marinette frowned up at him. “What?”

He was saved from answering however when Tikki poked her head out from one of the many, _ many _ layers of satin.

“Did you remember to bring any cookies?”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m sorry, Tikki. I didn’t want to get any chocolate stains on my dress.”

The little kwami looked to him.

Chat shrugged. “I have some cheddar if that’s okay. Plagg can handle sharing for one day.”

“Thank y-OU what are you _ doing _?”

Marinette’s question ended on a shriek as he dropped his transformation. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands smacking wildly for his face.

“_ Orw, _Merhneh, schtop irt,” He said through her fingers. Adrien attempted to pull her hands away only for her to press into him harder.

“Chat Noir you put your mask back on right now!”

“No can do, bugaboo.” He said, gently grabbing hold of her wrists and removing them from his face. Her eyes were squeezed tight, irritated pout on her lips. Adrien’s heart flipped over itself with joy.

_ Marinette _.

He placed a kiss on her palm. “How will I explain a black eye to our guests?”

Marinette’s eyes snapped open, then opened further still as she took in her wayward fiance. Tux Agreste pristine and hair a windswept Chat Noir mess, shock and relief and irritated affection threatened to overwhelm her.

“I guess this explains your disappearance.” She murmured, hands reaching up to tame his hair. Adrien shrugged, sheepish, but didn’t pull away.

Realization, hot and quick, sliced through her.

“Adrien. Oh my god, _ Adrien _ .” Marinette’s hands fell from his hair to cup his face, panicked. 

Confused, cheeks squished together, he murmured, “Yerh?”

She let go and whirled away, skirts swirling around her in a frantic show of pink and ivory and– he froze.

“I’m not supposed to see you before the wedding! It’s bad luck!”

“Chat I swear to _ god–” _ Marinette laughed, slightly hysterical. “We have to be at the church in an _ hour _ . Hell, we’re supposed to be there _ now _.”

In the distance, the sound of car alarms and sirens echoed.

“I guess we better get moving then.” He said, passing Tikki a wedge of cheddar and calling back his transformation. “I have a date I _ really _ don’t want to be late for.”

Marinette waited for Tikki’s signal and transformed. Chat inwardly preened as his fiance turned lady met his gaze with a wry smile.

“What?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I just can’t believe you were right.”

“Technically,” He said, grinning as he pulled her close, mask meeting mask. “We both were.”


End file.
